༺ The Rat & The Monster ༻
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: "There is a rat in Corona's castle and a monster on Arendelle's throne." Discrimination and conspiracy theories have spared neither soon-to-be Prince Eugene of Corona nor the bewitched Queen of Arendelle from villification. Even as they try to be strong for their loved ones, their eyes are forced open to the slanderers of neighboring kingdoms over their past mistakes. (ExExR)


_"Man is born free, and everywhere he is in shackles." _**~ Rousseau**

* * *

><p>❄<strong>~Synopsis~<strong>❄

* * *

><p><em>"Once a rat, always a rat, and once a monster, always a monster." <em>Can either ex-outlaw overcome the insecurities of being diminished to labels, or will the past rear up like a tidal wave and sweep them from the paths of their future? Will they run away again to reclaim the autonomy they initially pined after, or will emotional escapism, even through a forming kinship, create more static?

When the soon-to-be prince is stationed in Arendelle without the return of the Coronian King's daughter, the thin lines between toleration and biogtry are exploited.

* * *

><p><em>"It was reminiscent of those times when, like the anti hero of some ancient drama, you are called to comply with painful, new facts, and yet you will still stick to the facade you know."<em> _**~ Anna Palmer**_

* * *

><p>❄<strong> Author Note<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, good heavens."<em>

_"The Prince of Thieves and the Queen of Beasts."_

_"Which one is a worse sort?"_

_"They are both born from filth."_

* * *

><p>I always thought it was unrealistic for Eugene and Elsa to be welcomed into royalty without a lot of dissension from other parties; both carry skeletons, which would not be disregarded by the eyes of the cautious. Other monarchs, including their own natives, weren't there to witness their true characters when the scenarios with Anna or Rapunzel took place, so it's an inescapable setup for prejudice via ignorance.<p>

Although the politics and catharic compassion will be stronger here (which I won't elaborate too much on in this note), the plot does orbit around a subtle _Rapunzel x Eugene x Elsa_ undertone, so the obscurity in that building undercurrent will be on the frontier of this story _(do not expect cliched friction, however)_. In hindsight, the latter two had bonded over the torment of still being badmouthed by other kingdoms for their character faults (thievery/'witchcraft') to the point of the following conspiracy theories being projected onto their current statuses:

❄ Eugene embezzling, conning, ambushing, and/or stealing from the royal family; Eugene exploiting his own position as Prince Consort or Crown Matrimonial should he be granted succession to the Coronian King's throne by Queen Rapunzel.

❄ Elsa once again "dooming the lands" with dark sorcery; Elsa regressing into the enraged antagonist she briefly became on Mt. North with her _Snow Man _over the horizon.

Such people, many of whom are bitter from their crops being destroyed by Elsa's winter or Eugene's thefts on their estates, believe "a thief and a witch" should not have been given immunity, let alone a seat within royal ranks _(which in itself is perceived as abominable; let us not forget that Eugene's last name means he is canonically the social abomination of a "born-out-of-wedlock" child__, too). _Another popular opinion is that their "consciences are unstable" and they will be too prone to succumbing to old habits.

The judgmental perceptions outsiders have of their reputations ultimately put a strain on both Corona's and Arendelle's relationships with their allies, which are not only mistrusting of Eugene and Elsa, but of Rapunzel's parents and Arendelle's regime. That chaos kind of opens up the frequency waves for a supportive friendship to fester between the aformentioned _(whereas Anna and Rapunzel could not relate to these levels of discrimination)_, along with the platform for some mixed chemistry to unsettlingly seize them as they try to belong_._

If that is not going to be your thing, then you've been given a tsunami alert.

* * *

><p>Before the story begins, let me clarify a misconception in the <strong>TangledFrozen crossover** category.

* * *

><p>❄ <strong>Tangled and Frozen<strong> **are not canonically connected** **in the Disney universe.**

The former takes place in the **1700s** _(and there's no, "Rap probably still has anti-aging powers," rationality to that. She would have never aged throughout Tangled when she still had her hair if that was the case, which would've defeated the storyline of her growing up into a grown woman, while there's no excuse for Eugene or her flower-drinking mother; directors exclaimed that they would not pick up a Tangled 2 **because** Rapunzel lost her magical properties) _and Frozen takes place in the **1840s. **This is official information, and is quite obvious just by the dramatic differences in clothing, monarchy, setting, and etc. Jennifer Lee has since answered the Tangled/Frozen fan-speculations with, _"They have wonderful imaginations,"_ while the director of Tangled had to be proven by a Frozen fan that "their girl" was ever an Easter Egg in Frozen.

Unless you'd like to declare that **Hans is also in Big Hero 6**, **Woody and co in A Bug's Life and Finding Nemo**, or **Stitch in Treasure Planet**, remember that Easter Eggs have been dropped for years in other franchises for no other reason than _Finding Waldo_ entertainment. For that, this story will be a **genuine crossover** with a completely different setting from the Easter Egg situation in Frozen, so please do not tell me in multiple private messages that I am, _"messing up the canon."_ It has been **very rude** when there never was a canon between them to begin with.


End file.
